


Just Listen [Podfic]

by podlizzie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podlizzie/pseuds/podlizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the wings that gave away the game. It was also the wings that sent Dean into fits of hysterical laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Listen [Podfic]

This is my first podfic. Only short as I'm still experimenting. I think I've got the basics down okay, but please let me know if there are any problems from reading style to technical issues and anything in between. Constructive criticism most welcome. Enjoy! Oh and I know spelt my own other username (Starrylizard) wrong, oops! Yep I'm recording my own fic.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/podlizzie/pic/00001p8q/)

Title: [Just Listen](http://starrylizard.livejournal.com/535796.html)  
Author: [](http://starrylizard.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://starrylizard.livejournal.com/)**starrylizard**  
Reader: [](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/)**podlizzie**  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Summary: It was the wings that gave away the game. It was also the wings that sent Dean into fits of hysterical laughter.  
Rating: PG - gen  
Length: 4:51

Links (mediafire): [m4b podbook format](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?xo9y8stwosogrel) | [mp3 format](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?3cn6jpgrthyuz88)  
Links (archive): [mp3 format](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/just-listen) | [m4b podbook format](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/just-listen-audiobook)

Crossposted: [Amplificathon](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/852715.html) | [spn_gen_podfics](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gen_podfics/63477.html) | [podfic_central](http://community.livejournal.com/podfic_central/4963.html) | [Podlizzie Livejournal](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/1254.html)


End file.
